In the prior art, there was proposed a power converter configured to be mounted on an electrically driven vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, by which excellent vehicle mount workability is obtained even when a large capacity smoothing electrolytic capacitor is provided (refer to JP 11-136960 A). This power converter comprises a power module as a three-phase inverter circuit consisting of a semiconductor device, a control board for controlling the power module, and an input current smoothing capacitor. A plurality of cylindrical electrolytic capacitors connected in parallel with each other are housed in a metal capacitor casing having a flat can shape while they are arranged side by side along a line in an extending direction of the control board. The metal capacitor casing is arranged to cover the control board. A connector for external connection of the control board is arranged on the control board covered by the capacitor.